In Their Veins
by BeaniesAndBowTies
Summary: Years ago, you probably saw Castle & Beckett's famous get-together-scene, but do you ever wonder what went on after the camera cut? What steamy action occured in the bedroom that you didn't see? How did Beckett feel saying how much she truly wanted Castle? How did Castle feel finally getting the woman of his dreams? Finally witness the passionate moments behind the scenes. / SMUT.
**Beckett**

About an hour ago, Beckett's life flash right in front of her eyes. She almost died and the last thing- the _only_ thing she thought of before being pulled from the roof, was Castle. As she dangled there, she remembered how his lips tasted. She thought of the way he looked at her. The shape of his smile. Even the smartass remarks and his crazy unbelievable theories. It was in that moment that she realized he was the only thing that she really cared about and the only thing she needed. After getting chewed out by Gates and quitting the force, only one place in her mind seemed right to go to. She ended up in their spot- hers and Castle's. The rain was pouring down, covering the entire park with God's tears. She felt as if the world was mimicking her. In a way, it fit. She didn't even mind. She just let the tears fall accordingly to the drops of rain. She sat down, staring at his empty place next to her. She felt empty, herself. She tried calling him, but she was sent straight to voicemail. Her heart dropped- no, it didn't even keep its place. It was as if it had been ripped out, thrown to the masses.

And she needed it back. Repaired.

She needed him.

She stood at his door, breathing uneasy, hair dripping wet. The air hit her hair like the ice, but she didn't care.

He answered, expression one of disbelief. His emotions- anger, pain, sadness, all shining through his words as he asked her, "Beckett, what do you want?"

There wasn't a second before she spoke. No hesitation was present.

"You."

She stepped forward, no longer afraid of anything. All she wanted was his lips on hers and for him to know how _goddamn_ sorry she felt. How much she needed him.

She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. It was the first time she had kissed his lips for real and not just for an act. And when they touched it felt like she should've been kissing them for years.

She pulled apart to speak, but he was breathless. She had to get the words out, though, even if he would never forgive her.

"I'm so sorry, Castle," she told him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

She went for his lips once more, but he pushed slightly away.

"What happened?" 

Tears running down her face, she told him.

"He got away; he got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you." She shook her head. "I just want you."

The next look he gave her was filled with so many things, but atop them all was need. Castle may have still been angry or worried from the things that were going on or the things that happened, but she knew that look; it was a mirrored image of hers.

She was praying he would act on it.

She leaned her head forward, edging in for just the smallest taste of his velvet lips, her fingers running over his bottom lip. But before she knew it, she was against the door. Lightning struck, thunder shook the house, but all she could focus on was the fact that they were kissing. Lips locked, moving deeper with every second. Passion erupted- sparks flew, and she felt it in her veins. Their tongues were now tangled, dancing with every bit of desire there was between them. Both of their hands began to learn the topography of their bodies. He kissed all the way down her neck to her chest. As his lips found themselves there, Castle must've realized then where he was kissing. He unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, revealing her lace bra, but only looking at the bullet hole. She could see the way he looked at her, looked at it. He had gone through just as much pain as she had.

She put his hand on the same place, covering the spot. She let him know that she was here now.

She remained kissing his luscious lips, their warmth filling her like a winter's fire. She smiled against his mouth, only pulling away to bite her lip and lead Castle into the direction of his bedroom.

Not too many steps away and they were inside. As soon as they were, he picked her up in his arms and pressed her onto the nearest wall. She moaned, grasping his hair in her hands as his lips fell back onto hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip as her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Beckett's fingers curled into his locks, toes curling as well. Their lips seemed to melt together, molding perfectly to one another. It felt as if they were kissing for the thousandth time. His lips escaped from her own to kiss up her jaw and nibble at her ear.

She was the one who was breathless now, practically digging her nails into his back.

She felt the bulge in between his legs as her hips clung to him for dear life. As his teeth bit down on her earlobe, she moved her hips along his and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

 _Fucking hell,_ she thought. _This is what heaven must be like._

And they'd only just begun.

 **Castle**

When Beckett moved her hips against his, it was all he could take not to lose it right then and there. He groaned against those perfect lips of hers as they met again.

He knew he needed her right now.

Walking towards the bed, Castle pulled Beckett from his grip and lightly threw her down on the bed. He crawled over her, hovering as she unbuttoned his shirt. She seemed to be just as eager as he felt, kissing trails between his bicep and forearm. He then pinned her arms against the sheets, giving her those 'want you' eyes.

She didn't take just being pinned down, though. No.

She wanted control of the moment. He could tell Beckett wanted to show him she was sorry; show him what he had been missing. What they had been missing.

She flipped them around, rolling them. As she sat on top, he was already undoing the rest of her shirt. She bent down to resume their tongue play. His hands slid up her torso, feeling the smooth of her skin. He slowly unsnapped her bra, throwing it to the ground without a second thought. His pants followed, along with her own. All that left them in was their underwear. He gripped her ass tightly as she grinded on his waist. She was teasing him without even realizing it, that blessed woman. He could feel her soaking through her panties. Her tight little pussy was already working its way to making his dick whipped. She rubbed up against his cock through his boxers, making him as eager as a schoolboy. He grasped her firm breasts, taking one to his mouth. His lips suckled at the precious bud, tongue circling before his teeth slightly bit down. That only made her grind harder, hips moving like The Flash.

"Taste," he grumbled. "…Got to fucking taste you, baby." His voice was gruff, eyelids heavy.

His hands were soon on her hips, lifting her above his head. Her hands rested on his headboard; her eyes were glued to his. They spoke like, "is he _really_ about to…?" and he answered their question.

Castle nearly ripped off her underwear, letting them drop to the floor. With one swift movement, he moved Beckett down and onto his lips.

She gasped, head rolling back. "Fuck!" she breathed out.

Beckett's hands fell to her own breasts, squeezing as his lips acquainted with her lower ones.

He left small kisses down her pussy, becoming all too familiar with the new territory. He parted his lips, letting her juices fill his mouth with every suck and lick. His tongue slid out, working in sinful ways along her clit. He nipped softly and then flicked, digging his fingernails in her hips as she began to ride his face. He moaned slightly against her sex, letting the vibration send waves throughout her body.

That only drove her more insane.

She wriggled her hips, rubbing her wetness across his lips. He moved his hands down to grip her bottom, scratching along it. One finger slid forward to press at her pussy's entrance- not even all the way in when he felt the shake of her body, the spaz of her bones. His tongue circled her clit the same second, letting Beckett cum right on his lips. She screamed aloud, moan after moan filling the room. He took her hips, forcing them to ride further as she rode out her orgasm.

She tasted like honey. Sweet and warm as could be and now all over his lips. Castle licked her clean, enjoying the jolts she made from the sensitivity. As he removed Beckett from his lips and onto his waist, he was already throbbing.

 _Holy shit_ , he thought. _I'm done for_.

 **Beckett**

As Beckett was taken away from those sent-from-God lips, she glared longingly at them. She was placed on Castle's hips now, but crawled on the side to slide down his boxers. As soon as his boxers slipped down those gorgeous thighs of his, she was speechless. There lay the most perfect cock she swore she'd ever seen.

His thick length stared back at her, begging to be sucked. So, she did its bidding.

Leaning down, Beckett took one hand to wrap around his manhood and one to cup his balls. Her lips pressed kisses down the side of it, stroking him simultaneously. Her tongue snaked out, tracing the crown of his dick. She slowly lowered her mouth onto him, feeling his soft skin welcome her. He was hard as a rock, but smooth all at the same time. She wasn't even halfway down him when she felt herself begin to gag. Shit, he was huge. But, she knew she would try to take him anyway. She pumped him as she sucked, slow and hard, but keeping enough slack to make sure he didn't come. Without warning, he pulled her away from his saliva-coated member to lay her on the sheets.

He looked down at her, his eyes filled with the words she couldn't say herself. Not yet, anyway. But she knew she was ready to show him. And so was he.

He aligned himself along her tight hole, cupping her face. As he pressed himself inside of her, he struggled to keep his eyes open. She could see his lids dropping, his breathing becoming more ragged. Beckett was already so wet for him, so heated, that when he pushed inside of her, she felt herself so close to orgasm again.

He ran his fingers across her jawline, the other hand bending her hips slightly. He eased himself inside of her, and she could tell he was enjoying the rush of pressure and warmth she gave off onto his dick. He leaned down, needing her lips at this moment as he started to pump his hips into hers.

Beckett made soft noises against his mouth, mumbling curses and begging phrases as he thrusted. She squirmed as she felt him pick up speed and begin to hit her deeper. He let out his own curses as well, kissing down to that sweet spot of her neck. With parted lips, he sucked softly, nipping and nibbling at her. His tongue slipped between his lips to glide at her collarbone, mouth dragging across her skin. Without even realizing it, he left hickeys here and there. He wasn't even aware, probably because he was currently pounding into her. Slow yet deep was his speed, picking it up then slowing down again. He would even take himself all the way out just to ease himself in again or _slam_ himself in again. He tried teasing her, but ironically it just teased him all the more. He didn't have the patience, anyway. He'd waited for too long for this. Her loud noises echoed the room, filling his ears. His grunts and groans hit her own, as well. They harmonized, seemingly moving and moaning as one.

At one point, she'd gotten on top, wanting to feel what it was like to ride something other than his mouth; it was even more heavenly. She could feel him pulsate inside of her with every joust, his eyes glued to her bouncing bosoms. She wanted to feel what it was like to have him cum inside of her and she wanted him to feel her cum again, this time whilst his dick felt every moment.

She hopped on him, leaning back to pop her hips on him, making her pussy slide along his cock more swiftly. Then she leaned forward, bending her knees to bounce her ass, making it move rhythmically on his cock. Her tight sex hugged his member, coating it with her sweet fluids. She slowed down, letting herself rock on him. As he thrusted forward, she thrusted down. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper, she lowered herself onto him. Just as he clicked his hips upwards that last time, she felt him hit that sweet spot.

With a shiver throughout her entire body, she gripped at the sheets, using all of her strength and shouted—"Castle!" eyes rolling into the back of her head. " _Castle_ , oooh, _RICK_ …!"

At the same time she hit orgasm, he knew he was already cumming. Seeing her like this drove him a special kind of wild, and he waited four entire fucking years for this moment. So, he finally let go. He flipped them over to where he was on top and rose her legs to his shoulders, hammering into her as he came inside. His load spilled into her throbbing pussy, ribbons of his milky fluid filling her.

"Ach… _Kate_!" His half-muffled shout filled her ears, still pounding inside of her until she came once more, her screams of ecstasy making the neighbors jealous.

When they were finished, they had multiple encores and if she had anything to say about it, there would be a standing ovation.

And in the morning, she knew he'd say it:

"You're right. I had no idea."


End file.
